Delusional?
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome's delusional, that's what her therapist says, her mother says, her friends say. No, she can't be delusional, right? The young girl receives a letter to go to Hogwarts, will it help her reveal what happened and why everyone thinks she's crazy? DracoXKagome and I do not want any flamers please. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't own H.P, Inuy or Corpse Party
1. Freaking out

_"I'm sorry, doctor, but it just seems to be getting worse." Kun-loon spoke on her phone, nervously fiddling with the cord. "No, she's gotten worse. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_"Calm down, Mrs Higurashi. The best you can do is hope and maybe get her back into some things she loves."_

_"I'll..." kun-loon breathed deeply. "I'll try."_

_"As her therapist, I'm trying my best. just keep calm and hold on."_

_"Yes, Mr Tayaka. Thank you." The dark-haired woman hung up, putting the phone down. She looked up the stairs before travelling up, each creak of the steps sounding quietly. "Kagome? Dear?" She called once she stood in front of a door. She opened it to see her daughter still in her black night gown, standing in the corner of her room with her back facing the woman. Kun-loon looked at her. "Kagome, sit on the bed, it must be tiring standing there all day."_

_"..."_

_She received no reply._

_"Listen, Kagome, it's not healthy being cooped up in here." Kun-loon insisted. Silence filled the rather dark room. The young 11-year-old just stared into the corner, unmoving. "You received a letter today." Kun-loon slipped it onto her bed, before moving back to stand at the doorway. Kagome didn't acknowledge the letter. "Will you tell me of your... friend?"_

_"... Sango."_

_"Right. Sango." Kun-loon nodded, relieved that Kagome finally said something after so long. "How long was she in your class for?_

_"... She was always there. Ever since I started school." Kagome's voice drifted quietly._

_"Kagome, Sango isn't rea-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Kagome's fist collided with the wall violently. "WHY DO YOU ASK ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT HER EVEN WHEN YOU DONT BELIEVE SHE'S REAL?!" Kagome's fists kept on pounding the wall as Kun-loon quickly advanced forward._

_"Stop, Kagome! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kun-loon held her daughter back. She thrashed around, screaming._

_"LET ME GO!" She cried angrily, kicking and shrieking. Kun-loon slipped some pills from her pocket and held them to Kagome's mouth._

_"Please! Take the medicine! It'll help you calm down!"_

_"NO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

()

Just so you all know, the feudal era we know never happened. This is just the prologue of the story. You'll find out what happened later.


	2. Letter

Kagome turned onto her side in her bed numbly, staring at the letter on her pillow next to her. Her dull brown eyes pierced through the night as she sat up, taking the letter and opening it. Her eyes scanned over the words.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards)

Dear Miss Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

Kagome stared numbly at the words, tilting her head. She sat up in her bed before slipping out. Kagome blankly stared ahead at the thought of leaving her room after so long. She got up and headed out her door, stepping down the squeaking stairs until she was face-to-face with her mother. Kun-loon gasped, covering her mouth.

"K-Kagome? Are you feeling better?" She asked. With half-lidded eyes, Kagome handed her the letter, which the elder woman began reading. She looked at her daughter's cloudy eyes before taking a hold of her hand. "Dear, I guess it's time I told you. Come into the living room, why don't you?" Kagome didn't speak a word but headed forth to sit on the couch. She noticed the owl that was sitting on the table. "Kagome, dear. I haven't been entirely honest with you. I'm really a witch." Kun-loon informed. "Your father was a pure-blooded wizard. But that's really not all."

Kagome looked at her mother, tilting her head.

"I'm a Veela. Veelas are a lot like those Sirens you hear in myths only, I guess they attract people through their looks as well." Kun-loon muttered. Kagome looked at her mother before looking at her lap.

"... name."

"Huh?" Kun-loon looked at her.

"Father's name."

"His name was Regulus Black. He's dead now." Kun-loon bit her lip. "He was a nice man but he was with the wrong sort of people. He did realise that, but it was too late." The woman sighed, sitting next to Kagome who petted the owl. "You have an uncle on his side but he's in a prison called Azkaban, but I believed he was innocent. It just... didn't sit right with me." Kun-loon sighed once more. "Do you want to go?" Kagome looked at her mother. "It'll do you good to be in a different environment. Please? For me?"

Kagome stared into her mother's pleading eyes before nodding. The woman got up, ready to write the reply as Kagome read over the things she'd need to obtain for school. She released a sigh and set the list down before heading back upstairs, eyes downcast at the floor.

()

I never realised my prologue was like something out of Corpse party so I apologise for that. Thank you, Holybutterballs, for informing me. I realise this is short but I am rather tired. So, surprised at who her father is?


	3. Diagon Alley

Kun-loon led her daughter through the Leaky Cauldron and to the entrance of Diagon Alley, where she tapped her wand. Kagome watched, unfazed as the brick wall shifted away to reveal a street.

"Kagome, this is Diagon Alley. This is where we'll obtain your items needed for school. If someone asks your name, don't forget to give them your real last name, Black." Kun-loon informed, frowning when she received silence. Kagome just stared at the different wizards and witches passing through. Kun-loon led Kagome off to Gringott's to collect her money before going to get her daughter her robes fitted.

"I went to Madame Maxime's school. It was in France and it was filled with veela students. I'm surprised that school didn't send you a letter." Kun-loon murmured absentmindedly. She watched her daughter continue to stare ahead as she was measured. Kagome looked at her, not turning her head, before turning back to the front. Madam Malkin finished up when Kun-loon whispered another request, upon which the woman nodded. Kagome hopped down and turned to her mother, who told her that they would come back for her uniform a bit later. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." Kagome nodded stiffly as she was pulled to said shop. When they entered, Kun-loon groaned at the sign. "Oh, no. Let's just hurry and get your books befor-" Kun-loon was cut off when a blond, prissy-looking man slowly came into view. "He appears..." Kun-loon felt herself facepalm as many witches clapped at his appearance. A man pushed past the two to take photos of the man, shoving Kagome to the floor. The girl let out yelp.

"Ah!" She cried, sprawled out on the floor. A hand appeared in her dull vision and she accepted the offered help, being hauled up.

"Bloody git." The ginger boy in front of her mumbled. Kagome nodded her thanks, her blank eyes staring at the stranger.

"Kagome, dear!" Kun-loon held the girl's shoulders. "Thank you, young boy." The ginger scratched the back of his neck.

"It was no problem. I'm Ron Weasley." He held out his hand to Kagome, who stared at it.

"This is my daughter, Kagome Black. She doesn't speak much right now." Kun-loon informed the young boy. He nodded. "Is it going to be your first year at Hogwarts or are you going somewhere else?"

"Oh, no, I'm going into my second year of Hogwarts." Ron replied, smiling. Kagome looked ahead to see a boy being shaken vigorously by the Lockhart man, drawing attention to the boy who obviously didn't want it. Before she gave into the want to punch the man for his stupidity, it was over and the boy was back with his friends. He put the books into a young ginger-haired girl's cauldron. Kagome tilted her head.

_"He's considerate... A kind soul in a cruel world..."_ Kagome thought, her gaze catching the boy's attention. It slightly unnerved him and before he could tell her, a voice drew his attention away from the pretty Asian girl.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" A blond boy sneered at the other one. "Typical. Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Ron gritted his teeth, making Kagome look at him. Piecing the puzzle pieces together, she realised they must have had a bad past with this boy.

"Leave him alone!" The young, female ginger demanded, glaring at the boy. He looked at her with a disapproving stare.

"What's this, Potter? Got yourself a girlfriend?" He drawled, smirking the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"That's enough, Draco." A blond man stated, gently pushing his son aside. Telling from his hair, he must've been his father. That's when a red-headed man appeared, joining the group. "Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius." Mr Weasley said coldly. Kagome headed away from the group(thankful the blond males didn't notice her) to search for the books she would need, mostly of Lockhart's. She rolled her eyes at how stupid they seemed but purchased them. That's when Lockhart noticed her.

"My dear girl, look at me!" He called. Kagome thought he was talking to someone else and ignored him. He called for her again, making her glance up. "You look familiar. May I know your name?" Kagome just stared at him with icy eyes before looking at her stupid books written by Lockhart before dumping them in a bag she had. The girl immediately headed to her mother who was chatting to Mr Weasley.

"It is good to see you again, Arthur." Kun-loon smiled at the man when Kagome appeared.

"My goodness, is this your and Regulus's daughter you've told me all about in those letters?" Mr Weasley smiled at the small girl who blinked owlishly.

"Yes. This is Kagome Black. She's still not speaking all that much. I just hope it changes soon." Kun-loon sighed. Her eyes caught sight of two heads of blond hair before quickly bidding farewell to the man and his family before dragging Kagome out of the store. "Lucius!" Kun-loon cried, making the man turn. He smiled at the woman.

"Kun-loon. A pleasure to see you again, my dear." Mr Malfoy greeted.

"Great to see you too, Lucius." Kun-loon replied as Kagome stood behind her mother.

"How have you been faring without Regulus to help you raise your child?" The older blond asked. Kun-loon sighed.

"It's been a hassle but I've gotten through. This is my daughter, Kagome." She moved aside to show the pretty little Asian Veela to the two blonds. Noticing the type of superior auras around the two, Kagome bowed to Draco and curtsied to Mr Malfoy. Her body then went back to it's rigid position.

"She's a quiet one." Mr Malfoy mused before introducing his son. "This is my son, Draco. I guess you two are related." Kagome looked at the boy, who stared at his father in surprise. "Your mother was related to Regulus, who married Kun-loon and had a child with her before he died." Kagome tilted her head.

"My cousin's cute." She stated bluntly. Kun-loon looked at her in surprise. One ofthe Times she speaks and it was that? Wow. Draco flushed darkly as Mr Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, we'd best be off. Goodbye, Kun-loon, Kagome. You'll get to see Draco at school." Mr Malfoy said before the four parted ways.

()

Also, just before you think 'wait doesn't that mean it's forbidden romance?' cousins can get married nowadays(I think xD)


	4. Ollivander's

Kagome had finished the rest of her shopping and immediately went to the last place she needed to go, Ollivander's. The man smiled kindly at the young Asian.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Miss Black." He said, going to rummage around through the boxes. He came back with a box. "11 inches, core made from a single phoenix feather, beech wood." Kagome opened the box to look at the wand.

Her eyes trailed over the wand before shaking her head. Ollivander blinked at her before setting the box down.

"I see, you wish to find your own wand?" Ollivander received a nod and stepped back. "Then by all means, Miss Black." Kagome nodded her thanks and scavenged deep into the back, searching for a box before her eyes caught sight of the only one that was made of white leather. A thick layer of dust covered it and she grabbed it, heading back to the wandmaker and her mother.

She showed them the box.

"12 3/4 inches. Core made of a strand of Veela hair and one hair of a human, not my favourite ingredients, wood from a Sakura Blossom tree . Reasonably supple. I haven't been able to find an owner for that wand ever since I made it." Ollivander said as Kagome opened the box. Kagome took the wand out of the box and before she could wave it, a blue glow emitted from her body, pulsing around the room. Ollivander turned his wide eyes to the small girl. "That has never happened in so many years, Miss Black. This wand is perfect for you." Ollivander leaned into her ear. "That human hair belonged to your friend." Kagome's eyes slightly widened and she cradled the wand close to her chest at that piece of information.

When back inside the Leaky Cauldron, Kun-loon had taken her daughter to her room and began explaining to her about her family.

"Your father had two cousins, one of which was Narcissa Malfoy, whom is the mother of little Draco so Narcissa and Bellatrix would be your second cousins, I think, and Draco is your third cousin. I just think I'm confusing myself." Kun-loon laughed softly. "I don't completely understand it myself." Kagome stared at her wand, holding it delicately like it was a newborn infant. Her fingers trailed over it, images of her best friend's smiling face flashing through her head.

_"How did he obtain a strand of her hair?"_ Kagome thought, resting her wand back down on her lap. _"It's been so long since I saw her."_ Kagome got up from the bed.

"I'm tired." She murmured before exiting the room to head to hers which was just across the hall. Kagome entered the room and shut the door behind herself, her eyes still trained on the wand. Her back pressed to the door before she slid down to the floor. The girl curled up into a ball, releasing a soft cry, tears streaming down her face.

_"Sango, oh God, I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

()

I think I've mixed things up. Lets see, Narcissa and Bellatrix are cousins with Regulus and Sirius which makes Draco a third cousin? Am I right or have I gotten it wrong? Shit, I've messed myself up ;-; Someone help me.


	5. Disasterous Sorting

Days passed by and Kagome found herself at Platform 9 3/4, holding her pet in her arms. Kun-loon placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Please, have fun and make friends. If you see my friend Severus Snape, tell him I say hello." Kun-loon requested. Kagome nodded before heading into the train. She immediately found an empty compartment and set her cat on her lap. It was cream-coloured with strange black markings on its fur, a pair of large, cute red eyes and two tails winding together. The cat mewled as Kagome scratched it's fur gently. The young half-veela looked out the window to see Mr Malfoy talking with her mother, along with another lady whom she assumed was Mrs Malfoy. Draco was with them. Kun-loon pointed out her daughter, Mrs Malfoy looking in her direction. Kagome read their lips carefully to get the gist of the conversation.

_"She's the splitting image of both you and Regulus. She's beautiful."_ Mrs Malfoy seemed to be saying. Kun-loon nodded her thanks.

_"I miss him very much." _Kun-loon had replied.

Kagome sat back, watching Draco make his way onto the train. She hummed, looking at her compartment door, waiting for him to pass by. When he did, Draco noticed his third cousin and entered the compartment.

"Hey." He said. "Can I sit here?" He questioned, receiving a stiff nod. Kagome watched him sit down before taking out her wand and staring at it. She cradled it softly in her hands before placing it in her sleeve. She petted her cat again, her eyes trained on Draco.

"I meant what I said when we first met." Kagome murmured. Draco blinked at her. "You are pretty cute." Draco's cheeks turned bright pink and he gently glared at her, not saying a word. The girl looked at her cat, who hopped down from her lap and trotted over to Draco, purring softly. The cat sat by his feet, rubbing her head against his legs.

"Cute cat." He muttered, scratching the cat behind her ear.

"Kilala." Kagome gestured to the cat, who shut her eyes in content, mewing at the attention she was receiving from Draco. Kilala leaped up onto his lap, purring as Draco continued petting her. Kagome went back to holding her wand.

"Why are you holding your wand like that?" Draco questioned. Kagome didn't reply this time, her dull, lifeless orbs flickering over each inch of her wand.

_"Sango..."_ Kagome thought sadly.

"Hoping to be in Slytherin like your family?" Draco brought her out of her thoughts. "Maybe you'll be like your mother. As my father explained, she was able to befriend anyone, even any Gryffindors." Kagome looked up at him before shrugging. She held her wand close. "Anything I need to know about you?"

Kagome shrugged again, not really knowing if she should tell him she's half veela or not. Deciding later when she trusts him more, Kagome stayed silent for the rest of the ride when two buff males stepped in.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two idiots been? Buying lots of food from the Trolley?" Draco scoffed. The two boys sat on either side of Draco as Kagome turned her head to look out the window at the beautiful, passing scenery. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at her third cousin closely. It wasn't bad she found him cute, right? It wasn't bad she found him rather attractive, right? It wasn't like thinking that one of your family members as handsome was illegal. Kagome rolled her eyes at her stupid thought before smoothing out her uniform, already changed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a couple of hair bobbles and pulled her hair up into a high bun. Kagome watched Kilala enjoy the attention Draco gave her. She sighed silently before opening up a muggle book she had brought called 'The Hunger Games.' Her muggle friends had suggested this to her so Kagome was trying it. She read the book, becoming intrigued when she came to the part where Katniss, Peeta and Cato were on top of the Cornucopia when the train jerked to a stop. Kagome glanced up before placing her book away, her wand still in her hand. Kagome headed out, following Draco and his two goons closely. They all exited the train and a large man with bushy hair and a bushy beard called for the first years. Kilala hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and the young veela waved farewell to Draco before heading towards the man. He informed them to get on the boats, which they complied. Kagome found her in the same boat as the ginger girl from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, I remember you." Realisation dawned on the girl's face. "I saw you at Flourish and Blotts. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Ginny greeted, smiling.

"Kagome Black." Kagome replied, petting Kilala. Soon, they were joined by a blond boy.

"Hey, there! I'm Colin Creevy!" He grinned at them both, snapping a picture of the two. Ginny looked dazed after the flash as Kagome stared at him.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Kagome Black." Ginny introduced once snapping out of her daze. Kagome looked at her with a raised brow. Ginny looked back at her. "I noticed in Flourish and Blotts that you don't speak much, I hope you don't mind." Kagome sent her a nod in gratitude as the boats started moving. Colin and Ginny chatted together as Kagome just stared ahead. She skimmed the water delicately with her fingertips before pulling back, a spectacular sight to be seen.

Hogwarts was like a large castle and the scenery at this time of night was absolutely gorgeous.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the sight. She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, her eyes brightening up a bit before dulling back down again.

"Woah!" Colin exclaimed, taking a few pictures of the scene. Ginny nodded in agreement, staring with wide eyes. Kagome looked at Kilala who stared at the building in wonder. She stroked the cat's fur gently, humming softly, making the cat purr loudly. Soon, when the boats docked, Kagome hopped out before offering a hand to Colin and Ginny, Kilala on her shoulder once again. The first years were ushered inside where a strict-looking elderly woman looked over them all. Kagome turned away, barely listening to the woman. She spoke about four houses and being sorted, along with some other stuff. Kagome just continued cradling her wand, holding her wan- no.

_Holding her best friend gently._

The young girl looked up when the doors opened. The first years began crowding in, older students staring them down to make them nervous. Kagome was unfazed, petting Kilala whom was still on her shoulder, shooting blank, icy stares at those staring her down, only to make them shudder in fear and turn away. Kagome barely paid attention to everything going on around her until she heard her name.

"Kagome Black."

Kagome made her way forward as one of the professor's leaned in closer from his seat, wearing all black. She sat on the stool, awaiting for her to be sorted. The hat was placed atop her head.

"Ah, the daughter of Regulus Black and Kun-loon Higurashi. Such a shame Regulus is dead." The hat spoke aloud, surprising the other students. Kagome's eyes widened.

_"Why are you speaking aloud when you're on my head? That's hardly fair, you stupid pile of rags."_ She demanded mentally.

"Feisty. Bravery fit for a Gryffindor, yet you are very cunning. Very cunning indeed." The hat said slyly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_"Get on with it, we haven't got all day."_ Kagome thought, crossing her arms.

"I'm still checking through your thoughts. Ooh, what's this?" The hat poked and prodded at a memory, Kagome felt it. She knew exactly which memory he was going to see. She went to protest but it was too late. "Oh my, delusional? Because of her? What's her name, again? _Sango?_"

Kagome quickly removed the hat and flung it away. Storming out, the young girl felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Someone go get her!" McGonagall exclaimed. Snape rose from his seat and made his way out of the Great Hall to find the young girl.

()

DRAMA! DUN DUN DUUN! Damnit, Sorting Hat, you prick xD


	6. Slythindor

Kagome stomped down the halls, wiping her eyes furiously. A quiet sob escaped her lips and she collaped to the floor, her hands clenched into fists.

_"Sango, I'm so sorry."_ She thought sadly, letting her tears drip from her face to the floor. _"I never deserved a friend like you. And because of me, you're gone. It's all my fault."_ Kagome tilted her head down to her lap as she cried. A hand touched her shoulder. Kagome's head snapped up and she looked into coal-coloured eyes. She recognised him from a picture her mother had shown her. Severus Snape.

"Miss Black, I advise you come back. I assure you the hat will not speak of that." Snape spoke in his normal, monotone voice. "Your mother has told me of the therapist she had assigned you when you were found crying about someone who seems to not be real." Kagome clenched her fists. She looked at the man.

"Mother says hello." Kagome murmured, her voice cracking. Snape offered the crying girl a hand and she was helped up.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but I am your Godfather." Snape muttered, pulling her up. Kagome's eyes slightly widened as he turned, heading towards the hall with her in tow. Kilala rubbed her head against her owner's face, trying to cheer her up. Kagome wiped away her tears and entered back into the hall, her face once again blank. Students whispered quietly. Kagome glared at them maliciously before being ushered back onto the stool where the hat was once again placed on her head.

_"Back again, ey?"_

Kagome sighed in relief when the voice only spoke in her mind.

_"Yeah. Never speak about her to me again."_ Kagome growled in her head. The hat chuckled gently.

_"Really feisty. I know the perfect house for you. It shall be-"_

"SLYTHINDOR!"

Everyone looked around in confusion. Kagome blinked.

"It... seems the house has chosen a mixture between Gryffindor and Slytherin." McGonagall stammered slightly in surprise. Kagome got off the stool and gave her the hat.

"Where do I sit, then?" Kagome questioned, her voice in a monotone.

"Whichever of the two you want, we'll figure something out to fix this." McGonagall informed. Kagome nodded and went to her third cousin, sitting next to him. She turned her gaze to the table, her shoulders slumped forward. Draco stared at his cousin, frowning softly.

()

So sorry for the shortness, my friends!


	7. Slytherin Dorm

The girl uncomfortably stared at the food. Yes, she was hungry but she never ate around others.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Draco questioned, turning to the girl. He raised a perfect blond eyebrow when Kagome shook her head. She stroked her cat whom sat on her lap, purring softly. "Come on, you've got to eat something. You didn't eat anything on the train." Draco sighed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'Are you worried about me or something?' Draco sighed again. "Whatever." He looked down at his plate before continuing to eat. Kagome shook her head again before staring down at Kilala, who pawed at her hand. Knowing what she wanted, the young girl grabbed a bit of fish and set it on her plate. Kilala meowed her thanks and leaped onto the table before eating the fish. Kagome tilted her head slightly, scratching Kilala behind her ear softly. Bright red eyes blinked at her once the fish was finished. Kagome stared at her feline friend, awaiting quietly.

When the prefects showed the first years their dorms, Kagome was speaking with Snape and McGonagall.

"You can choose whichever dorm you wish to stay in, however you still will be a so-called Slythindor." McGonagall told the small girl. Kagome looked at Snape before tugging his sleeve, making her decision. she blinked at them both.

"It seems she would like to stay in the Slytherin dorm. Most likely because of her third cousin." Snape stared down at her when she nodded softly. McGonagall nodded before sighing and walking away. Kagome stared back at Snape before releasing his long black sleeve. Kagome blinked up at the dark haired man as he gestured for her to follow him before heading towards the dungeons. They entered the common room with a whisper of the password. Kagome stared blankly at the fire before smirking softly. The flames captivated her attention and she sat in front of the fireplace, on the ground. Kilala curled up beside her as time passed. Minutes ticked by, then an hour, then an hour and a half. It came to two hours when she was snapped out of her deep train of thought at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Draco standing there.

"Hey," He mumbled awkwardly, looking away. Kagome stared at him. "Mind if I join you?" Draco muttered. Kagome shook her head and turned back to the fire. Draco made his way forward and sat next to her, crossing his legs. He watched his cousin, not really sure what to say. The silence was deafening, making the blond boy move around in slight discomfort. He didn't know what to say without insulting her by accident. Noticing his fidgety state, Kagome sighed.

"If you have something you wanna say, say it. It's not like I haven't heard it all." Kagome crossed her arms, turning back to the fire. Draco glanced at her in surprise.

"Honestly, I have nothing to say. Don't know what to say." Draco admitted, shrugging. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Draco looked away, feeling her hard gaze pierce through his head. Kagome looked away, her tongue skimming over her rather dry lips.

"..." She stayed silent, raising up. Kilala stood up, purring. She followed at her mistress' heels as Kagome headed to the girl's dorm.


End file.
